Un error afortunado
by Halane
Summary: Luffy tiene un accidente en la mesa, y Zoro y Nami tienen que ayudarlo. ¿Será capaz de sacar algo bueno de su equivocación? LuNa
1. Nami se equivoca

Hi! A la vista de que estoy haciendo un capi bastante largo para mi fic largo y que no creo que lo acabe esta semana (TT-TT ya se sabe, la primera semana de vacaciones fiesta jajaja) pues me decidí a hacer una pequeña historia Nami-Luffy. La divido un poco para que me sea más fácil ordenarla, nada más :) En realidad es muy cortita XDD Ya sabéis, si fallan los signos... Lo siento, es que esta web es un poco rarita con ese tema TT-TT Espero que os guste, es un poco tonta y muy vista ya la trama, pero no sé, tenía ganas de escribirla, me encantan los tópicos :P

Kss!

**

* * *

**

**Era la hora de cenar, y como siempre la mesa del Going Merry estaba llena de manjares. No podía ser de otra manera teniendo al mando de la cocina al mejor cocinero del mar del Este y en la mesa a un capitán con el estómago más grande jamás conocido. Bueno, quizás no el más grande, pero sí con la mayor capacidad vista.**

**- ¡Más!- gritó Luffy, iniciando un frenético canto.**

**- ¡Ya va, imbécil!- gritó Sanji, levantándose con la cabeza medio girada, ocultando una media sonrisa, para alcanzarle otra fuente, que contenía pescado.**

**- ¡No, no¡Carne¡Quiero carne!- gritó el chico de goma, conteniendo a continuación la respiración. La sonora risa de Zoro, que ya había bebido bastante, sonó por encima de los gritos de los demás, mientras una maternal mirada afloraba en los ojos de la arqueóloga.**

**- No te impacientes, capitán.- le dijo amablemente Robin.**

**- ¡No me impaciento, pero quiero carne!- Sanji dejó una enorme bandeja sobre la mesa.**

**- Aquí tienes.- anunció. Seguidamente se inclinó sobre Nami luciendo lo que la pelirroja llamaba para sus adentros "expresión de pervertido".- ¿Quieres algo más, mi bella pelirroja?**

**- No, gracias, Sanji.- replicó la aludida, mientras Luffy engullía de un bocado casi todo el contenido de la bandeja.**

**- ¡Ahhh!- gritó el joven capitán, provocando que todos se sobresaltasen, especialmente Usopp y Chopper, que se escondieron detrás de sus sillas.- ¡Pica, pica, pica!**

**- ¡Idiota de goma¡Era carne con salsa ultra picante!- exclamó Sanji.**

**- ¡Agua, agua, agua!- gritaba Luffy, agarrándose la garganta. Cansada de sus chillidos, Nami le pasó una botella. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que no era la de agua…**

**- ¡Luffy, es…! Pera…- demasiado tarde, el capitán ya había vaciado todo el contenido del recipiente.**

**- ¿Qué era?- preguntó Usopp, preocupado, al ver los ojos muy abiertos de Luffy y su expresión confundida.**

**- Era… era ese sake que nos trajimos de la última isla.**

**- ¿Qué!- gritaron todos.**

**- Ese sake es muy fuerte.- exclamó Chopper, mirando preocupado a su capitán, que los miraba intentando comprender. El alcohol empezaba a hacer su efecto rápidamente, ya que nunca lo había probado, y esa bebida era, tal y como había exclamado el espadachín, la más fuerte que tenían en el barco.**

**- Perdón. Yo… Luffy¿estás bien?- preguntó Nami.**

**- ¡Ja, ja, ja!- rió Zoro otra vez para sorpresa de todos.- No os preocupéis, una borrachera no va a matarlo.- dijo, sonriendo burlón.**

**- ¡Qué ricooooo!- exclamó Luffy, rompiendo su silencio.**

**Usopp contuvo una carcajada. Las mejillas del joven capitán estaban ya muy rojas y sus ojos vidriosos.**

**- Anda, ven. Tienes que darte un baño, y después a la cama.- dijo Zoro al fin, levantándose, mientras se acercaba a donde Luffy estaba sentado.- Eh, tú, calzonazos.- añadió, dirigiéndose al cocinero.- Prepárale un café.**

**- ¿Quién eres tú para darme órdenes, cabeza guisante?- inquirió Sanji, furioso.**

**- Por favor, Sanji, hazle caso¿vale?- rogó Nami, luciendo una dulce sonrisa. No era momento para peleas.**

**- ¡Ay, mi pelirroja! Siempre a tus órdenes.- salió rápidamente hacia la cocina para preparar el café.**

**- Luffy, vamos, levanta.- ordenó Zoro, agarrando a un obstinado Luffy por el brazo.**

**- No quiero.**

**- No hagas el tonto.**

**- ¡No quiero!- gritó Luffy. Chopper y Usopp no podían parar de reírse, lo cual les valió una mirada de reproche de Robin, que no encontraba divertido ver a Luffy así.**

**- ¿Quieres levantarte de una puta vez!- exclamó el espadachín, perdiendo la paciencia con su habitual rapidez.**

**- ¡No¡Nami, dile que no quiero!- rogó, mirando a la navegante con un gesto de su súplica en su roja carita inocente.**

**La pelirroja suspiró.**

**- Luffy, tienes que hacerlo. Obedécele, anda.- dijo, intentando mantener la calma. Esos ojos oscuros, tan ingenuos y ahora tan brillantes…**

**- ¡No¡No quiero irme con Zoro¡Anda, ven tú con nosotros! Por favor…- suplicó el moreno.**

**- Creo que sería mejor que fueras, navegante.- intervino Robin con su suave voz. Le preocupaba su capitán, aunque no era nada grave pasarse de copas la verdad era que si Luffy ya era propenso a meterse en líos de la manera más increíble estando sobrio en ese estado podía acabar hundiendo el barco.**

**- ¿Por qué se supone que debería ir!- gritó Nami, furiosa. Todos la miraron algo intimidados, pero Robin sostuvo su mirada con tranquilidad y la más joven acabó por rendirse. Está bien.- dijo, resignada.- Venga, vamos.- añadió, abandonando su silla.**

**- ¡Bieeen!- exclamó Luffy. Zoro lo levantó sin muchas contemplaciones, porque casi no podía andar. Lo cogió en brazos como si fuera un niño, y con Nami al lado se fueron la despensa, donde guardaban los barriles de agua, ya que Luffy no podía meterse al mar y tenía que lavarse. Sentó al ya muy afectado capitán en el suelo y lo sostuvo, porque no era capaz de aguantarse.**

**- Luffy, si tienes que bañarte Nami no puede quedarse aquí.- dijo Zoro. La navegante se sonrojó.**

**- ¿Por qué?- preguntó el moreno.**

**- ¿Cómo que por qué, idiota!- gritó ella, enfadada y algo avergonzada.**

**- Bueno, pues no me baño.- decidió Luffy alegremente. Bostezó.- Joo, qué sueño.**

**- No sé qué haremos contigo…- murmuró Nami.**

**- Pero si todo fue culpa tuya, bruja.- susurró Zoro.**

**- ¿Dijiste algo?- la mirada de la navegante fue suspicaz.**

**- Nada, nada.- se excusó el espadachín.**

**Los ojos de Luffy empezaban a cerrarse lentamente.**

**- Mierda… Aquí no hay ningún sitio para poner algo de agua… Al menos tiene que lavarse. Voy a buscar esa palangana donde se baña.- farfulló, más que dijo, el peliverde, levantándose. Luffy casi se cae de espaldas al suelo. -Quédate con él.- añadió, mirando a Nami. Salió de la habitación antes de que la pelirroja pudiera negarse. **


	2. Al fin a dormir

Hi¡Ya acabé la segunda parte! Queda poquito, este es un minific (XDD) de descanso :) Espero acabarlo hoy mismo :)

Ya sé que los capis son muy muy cortitos (me están quedando tipo drabbles casi jajaja), pero es que prefiero hacerlo así, me es más cómodo :)

Kss! Ojalá os vaya gustando la historia :)

**

* * *

**

**Nami se apresuró a agacharse para sujetar a Luffy poniendo una mano en su espalda, mientras con la otra sujetaba la derecha de su capitán. Tenía la piel muy suave y elástica.**

**- Gracias…- susurró el chico de goma, con los ojos entrecerrados, antes de soltar otro gran bostezo.**

**- Oh, venga, no te duermas, idiota.- dijo la pelirroja. Pero Luffy no la escuchó. Su cabeza se meció suavemente, ladeando su sombrero. Eso pareció despertarlo un poco, ya que levantó rápidamente la mano para colocarlo en su sitio, aunque calculó mal y se dio un golpe en la frente. Nami se rió, y puso bien el gracioso adorno sobre los cabellos azabache de su capitán.**

**- Jo… Estoy cansado¿por qué no me dejáis dormir?- gimoteó con su voz un poco cambiada, alzando sus ojitos brillantes y cargados de súplica para enfrentarlos con los de su amiga, que se sonrojó bruscamente.**

**- Porque no.- sentenció esta. Luffy se echó a un lado, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Nami, que se estremeció.- ¡Que no te duermas!- gritó, poniendo su cara de malas pulgas.**

**- No me duermo…- farfulló Luffy, acomodándose más en el hombro de la navegante, haciendo que su suave cabello acariciase las mejillas de la chica, que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.**

**Entonces se abrió la puerta y entró Zoro. Una extraña sonrisa torcida surcó su cara al ver la escena que tenía delante. Sin decir nada, dejó la palangana de madera en el suelo y la llenó de agua. Nami tampoco abrió la boca, aunque separó un poco a Luffy, que estaba casi dormido y ni se enteró.**

**- ¡Luffy!- exclamó el espadachín, sobresaltando a su amigo.- Venga, vamos.- lo cogió una vez más y, con la cabeza, indicó a Nami que saliera. Pero el joven capitán lo vio.**

**- ¡No quiero que se vaya!- gritó.**

**- Está bien, está bien.- consintió Zoro, intentando acabar pronto. Quería irse a beber algo y después a dormir.**

**- ¿Cómo que está bien!- volvió a reprochar Nami, indignada. Pero Zoro la miró amenazador, y por una vez la navegante decidió que era mejor callarse. Se sentó cerca de la pared, fijando en ella su vista, mientras el peliverde desnudaba a Luffy, que no paraba de gimotear, bostezar y quejarse, además de moverse intentando que no lo mojaran. Pero de nada le sirvió, Zoro lo empapó completamente. Se espabiló un poco, pero no mucho… "Demasiada bebida para la primera vez" pensó el espadachín, riéndose para sus adentros mientras secaba y vestía a Luffy, que en cuanto estuvo listo se escurrió de los brazos de su amigo para acercarse a Nami. Parecía que esa noche no podía estar sin ella. **

**- ¿Ya puedo dormir?- le preguntó a la navegante, como si ella fuera su madre y él un niño de unos cinco años.**

**- Supongo.- contestó la chica, que no fue capaz de contener una dulce sonrisa. Zoro salió de la habitación sin darle ocasión de decir nada.- ¿Adónde te crees que vas!- gritó Nami, pero el espadachín no la escuchó. Por su parte, Luffy se recostó sobre las piernas de su amiga.- ¡Luffy¿Qué te crees que haces!- exclamó la pelirroja, cada vez más enfadada y conteniendo sus ganas de pegarle intentando recordar que probablemente no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.**

**- Es que tengo sueño…- se quejó dulcemente el moreno, abriendo sus ojos una vez más.**

**- ¡Pues vete a dormir!**

**- ¡Vengaaaa, no seas mala! Déjame quedarme aquí…- rogó.- Por favor…- sujetó la mano izquierda de Nami contra su camisa roja, haciendo que su amiga se pusiera del mismo color, aunque giró al cara rápidamente para ocultarse. Ese instante fue suficiente para que el chico de goma se durmiera profundamente al fin. Nami pudo escuchar su respiración pausada, acompañada de ocasionales ronquidos, y sentía la fuerte mano del moreno apretando la suya, impidiéndole cualquier intento de marcharse sin despertarlo, algo que no podía hacer. Todos cuidaban siempre del ingenuo muchacho, y ella no iba a ser quien lo fastidiara. Después de todo había sido ella la que se había equivocado de botella… Cuando un par de minutos después se atrevió a bajar la vista hacia él vio su dulce carita adornada por una suave sonrisa. Se quedó mirando a Luffy, olvidado ya su enfado y su incomodidad.**

"**¿Estaré enamorada?" se preguntó a sí misma. Su expresión se tornó preocupada. "¿Puede ser que esté enamorada de Luffy?" sacudió la cabeza casi con ansia. "No, no. Es imposible… Dios santo, es Luffy. Aunque lo quisiera, él nunca… Nunca… Aunque hoy no quiso separarse de mí. Incluso me prefirió a Zoro. Quizás sí que…" interrumpió sus pensamientos en seco, intentando que cambiaran de rumbo. "¿Qué estoy pensando?" se dijo en su interior. "Luffy es simplemente el mismo tonto de siempre." Se dispuso a esperar a que alguien se lo llevase de encima de sus piernas, aunque sabía que algo en su interior quería que el joven capitán se quedara allí toda la noche, descansando apaciblemente y sin perder su sincera y hermosa sonrisa soñadora.**


	3. Atrapada

**Ya habían terminado de comer, y ahora estaban pasando el rato en la mesa. Robin bebía un delicioso café, mientras Usopp y Chopper devoraban sendos helados de chocolate y Zoro bebía cerveza. Sanji recogía la mesa, soltando algún que otro insulto a sus compañeros y constantes ofrecimientos a Robin. **

**- Espadachín,- llamó la arqueóloga, sobresaltando al aludido.- ¿No hace ya mucho que dejaste al capitán y a la navegante?**

**- Hm.- gruñó el peliverde.**

**- Es verdad, Zoro. Deberías ir a ver qué pasa.- dijo Usopp.**

**- Sí, podrían necesitar algo. No sé por qué Nami no volvió.- se preguntó el pequeño Chopper.**

**Zoro sonrió.**

**- Es que Luffy no estaba muy dispuesto a dejar marchar a Nami… Al parecer la encuentra más agradable que a mí.- dejó su jarra sobre la mesa y se levantó una vez más, preguntándose si estaría tranquilo en algún momento de la noche…- Iré a ver.- agregó, marchándose.**

**- No quiero ni pensar lo que puede estar haciendo Luffy.- exclamó Usopp, burlón.**

**- ¿Tú qué crees?- preguntó el inocente Chopper.**

**- ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras a Nami allí? Porque yo podría contarte unas cuantas historias como esta que me sucedieron mientras surcaba los mares con mi propia tripulación de valientes…- empezó el narigudo.**

**- ¡Oh! ¿De veras?- el renito lo miró con la ilusión en los ojos, mientras Robin sonreía. **

**- Veo que Luffy está muy cómodo…- se burló Zoro apoyado en el marco de la puerta, intentando no reírse.**

**- ¡Cállate, idiota!- exclamó Nami en un susurro, sobresaltada por la súbita aparición del espadachín. Llevaba como media hora allí sentada, con su capitán durmiendo tranquilamente.- ¡Llévatelo ya!- ordenó.**

**Por una vez, el peliverde obedeció sin rechistar, aunque conservando su irónica sonrisa. Le quitó el sombrero a Luffy para que no se perdiera y, pasando el brazo libre de su amigo alrededor de su cuello mientras deslizaba los suyos bajo la espalda y rodillas del chico de goma, lo alzó. Pero nada, el capitán no soltaba a Nami.**

**- ¡Ay! ¡Maldita sea!- gritó la navegante, más por el rubor que teñía su cara que por la situación. En realidad le gustaba que el moreno no la soltara.**

**- Me parece que o corto tu mano con mis espadas o tendrás que seguirnos.- dijo Zoro, riéndose para sus adentros. Así que había tenido razón en sus sospechas… Ya hablaría con Luffy.**

**Nami parecía a punto de estallar, pero dio la impresión de haberse controlado.**

**- Qué remedio…- dijo, con un suspiro resignado, tras varios intentos inútiles de liberar su mano. Cada vez que había hecho un esfuerzo por apartarla, Luffy se removía un poco, cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión incómoda y apretándola más fuertemente.**

**Zoro frunció el ceño.**

**- Bien… Tendréis que dormir juntos en algún lugar…- si hubiera mirado a Nami en lugar de a su amigo, se hubiera sorprendido de que su cara pudiese alcanzar un color tan parecido al de un tomate.- ¿Qué tal en el sofá que hay en esa habitación donde haces tus mapas?- preguntó. Nami se sobresaltó ante el desacostumbrado tono amable de la voz del espadachín.**

**- Va… Vale.- respondió al fin.**

**En una extraña procesión, salieron de la despensa para dirigirse a la habitación sugerida por Zoro. Era pequeña, pero no por eso incómoda.**

**- Mm… Me temo que tendrás que sentarte, Nami.- dijo Zoro. "Luffy me debe una". Pensaba para sí mismo. Nami se preguntaba por qué de repente se mostraba tan atento, y aturdida por todo lo que le estaba pasando se sentó, no sin antes repetir su intento de liberación, que volvió a fracasar. Zoro acostó a Luffy en el sofá con mucho cuidado, dejando su cabeza apoyada en las bonitas piernas de la pelirroja, que estaba increíblemente sorprendida de que el espadachín fuera capaz de ser tan delicado.**

**- Bueno, me voy.- dijo de repente, después de dirigirle una de sus extrañas sonrisas, y se fue, acompañado del acostumbrado tintineo de sus espadas.**

**- Otra vez solos…- murmuró Nami, volviendo a mirar a Luffy, que ahora ya había dejado de lucir su sonrisa para dedicarse a roncar ruidosamente con la boca abierta. Farfulló algo ininteligible en medio de su sueño. La navegante sonrió. Luffy siempre la hacía sentir bien sólo con su aura de tranquilidad y pureza. Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a dormir.**

**- ¿Qué pasó por allí?- preguntó el inocente Chopper en cuanto vio entrar a Zoro en el cuarto. Sanji y Usopp ya se preparaban para dormir, pero alzaron la cabeza para oír la respuesta.**

**- Nada. Simplemente que Luffy tiene atrapada a Nami.**

**- ¿Qué?- gritó Sanji.- Ese idiota de goma…- se levantó, furioso, pero Zoro lo detuvo.**

**- Venga, no seas tonto, cabeza mayonesa.- dijo, en un tono amistoso. Intentando evitar una pelea, porque ya estaba cansado. En realidad Sanji era un buen tipo, pero perdía la cabeza de una forma muy estúpida cuando se trataba de chicas.- Sabes perfectamente que hoy no puedes culparlo de nada.- sonrió. Chopper lo miró entre asustado y suplicante, mientras Usopp se mantenía escondido bajo su almohada, temeroso de que espadachín y cocinero tuvieran otra de sus famosas peleas. Sanji pareció calmarse. Encendió un pitillo mientras volvía a su sitio.**

**- Bueno, lo perdonaré por hoy, pero espero que le pida disculpas a Nami.- dijo, todavía enfurruñado. **

**Pocos minutos después, los cuatro dormían, mientras Robin sonreía enigmática como siempre en su habitación. A veces sus poderes servían para algo más que para atacar. Por ejemplo, para enterarse de qué hablaban sus camaradas…**


	4. Final feliz

**Estaba amaneciendo cuando Luffy empezó a despertarse. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y sentía la boca seca. Había algo… Algo extraño. Olfateó el aire, moviendo su nariz graciosamente arriba y abajo.**

"**Huele a mandarinas…" pensó, confundido. Oía una única respiración suave y acompasada, no las cuatro de sus compañeros de cuarto, y sentía algo subiendo y bajando a su lado… Con gran esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. Se sorprendió al ver que estaba acostado sobre las piernas de Nami, que dormía, recostada contra el sofá en una posición terriblemente incómoda. Al bajar un poco la mirada, vio su mano sujetando la de ella fuertemente. Tardó un poco en procesar toda esta información en su pesada cabeza.**

**- Ayy…- gimoteó, dolorido. Nami se agitó un poco.**

**Intentó recordar cómo había llegado allí. Lo último que veía con claridad era una enorme bandeja con carne. También vislumbraba a Zoro bañándolo… Frunció el ceño, pensativo. Pero le dolía muchísimo la cabeza, y acabó por volver a cerrar los ojos. "Se está bien aquí, con Nami tan cerca." Se dijo, y todavía aturdido por el dolor se movió, abrazándose a la navegante y apegándose a ella antes de volver a sumergirse en su pesado sueño. **

**Unas tres horas después Nami abrió los ojos. Movió el cuello con cuidado, porque lo tenía dolorido debido a la incómoda posición en que había pasado la noche. Miró hacia abajo, y se encontró con Luffy abrazándola. Todavía medio dormida, sonrió. No le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que amaba a su capitán, aunque nunca se lo diría. No tenía sentido. Probablemente el inocente chico de goma ni siquiera sabía lo que era amar. Acarició el pelo azabache de Luffy con suavidad, y agachándose con cuidado depositó un dulce beso sobre su frente.**

**- Ay, mi cabeza…- se quejó Luffy, abriendo los ojos lentamente. "¿Fue mi impresión o Nami acaba de besarme en la frente?" se preguntó. **

**- ¿Qué tal?- le preguntó.**

**- No grites…- gimoteó el joven capitán.**

**- ¿Te duele mucho?- interrogó Nami, ahora en un susurro para no hacerle daño.**

**- Sí…- se giró, soltando a la navegante, sintiendo de repente un súbito calor en la cara. "¿Por qué estoy abrazando a Nami?" pensó, pero pronto acudieron a su mente los recuerdos del amanecer. Miró hacia arriba, y le sorprendió ver que las mejillas de la pelirroja también estaban algo más rosadas que de costumbre.**

**- Deberías levantarte y tomar un café.- aconsejó Nami. Ayudó a Luffy a incorporarse hasta que se sentó a su lado.**

**- ¿Qué pasó?**

**Nami se lo explicó. El capitán se preguntó por qué se mostraba tan amable… ¿Habría hecho algo sin darse cuenta? Esperaba no haber dicho nada sobre… Bueno, sobre ese secreto que llevaba ocultando desde hacía tanto tiempo…**

**- Ay… Ya veo. Jo, duele…- se quejó una vez más.**

**- Mira hacia aquella pared.- ordenó Nami. Luffy obedeció, y pudo sentir las manos de la navegante masajeando suavemente su cabeza. El moreno cerró los ojos. Así estuvieron cinco o diez minutos.- ¿Mejor?- preguntó Nami.**

**- ¡Sí!- exclamó Luffy, mucho mejor y más feliz y despierto.- ¡Gracias, Nami! Oye…- la anterior duda volvió a atormentarlo.- ¿Me diste un beso en la frente?- preguntó a bocajarro, ladeando su cabeza y enfrentando la mirada de Nami.**

**- Yo… Tú…- La pelirroja se sonrojo aún más. Pero ¿cómo mentirle a esa carita inocente y sincera?- Bueno, sí.- dijo finalmente, clavando sus ojos en el suelo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- No lo sé… Estabas dormido, y yo te miré y simplemente… ¡No lo sé!- acabó la frase en una especie de grito ahogado, girando la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza y una lágrima que rodó solitaria por su mejilla. Luffy se sintió feliz. Si después de todo Nami… si ella sentía… ¿Era posible que la pelirroja estuviera enamorada de su capitán? El chico de goma se acercó a ella y acarició su pelo con delicadeza. Era muy sedoso.**

**- Gracias por cuidarme.- dijo, adoptando un tono más grave que de costumbre que, junto con la ausencia de su sombrero, le hacía parecer un poco más mayor.**

**- De nada.- replicó ella.**

**- ¿Sabes? Yo también te hubiera cuidado… - dijo Luffy, y se rió con su típica carcajada tierna y alegre.**

**Nami lo miró otra vez, y le sorprendió el extraño brillo de sus ojos. Parecía más… más… maduro, como si no fuera ya el inconsciente Luffy habitual, como si estuviese mostrándole su yo más responsable.**

**- ¿Te pasa algo?- preguntó el chico de goma.**

**- No, nada. ¿Y a ti? Estás… diferente.**

**- Bueno, no. Simplemente estoy feliz de teneros para cuidarme cuando me meto en líos.- replicó , dedicándole otra de sus brillantes sonrisas. Nami sonrió, algo triste de que hablara de todos en general.- Todos sois muy importantes para mí. Y tú mucho más que los demás.-notó un segundodemasiado tarde de que había hablado más de lo que tenía pensado. **

**- ¿De verdad?- inquirió la navegantesin poder contenerse, con la ilusión reflejada en los ojos. Luffy se dio cuenta de que ella había escuchado a pesar de no estar mirándolo, y se sonrojó. Entonces fue cuando Nami lo hizo: se sentó sobre él, lo rodeó con sus delicados brazos y lo besó.**

**Robin entró en la habitación.**

**- Precioso, capitán y navegante.- guiñó un ojo a una sonrojada Nami y un encantado Luffy, que rió alegremente.- Siento interrumpir la escena, pero creí que os gustaría saber que el desayuno está listo. Y tranquilos, contáis con mi discreción.- desapareció tras la puerta una vez más.**

**- ¿Sabes qué?- preguntó Luffy.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Nunca admiraré tanto ningún error tuyo como el que cometiste ayer. Gracias a él sé que tú también me quieres, y que no volverás a pegarme. Ja, ja, ja.**

**- ¡Idiota!- gritó Nami, y le pegó como siempre, aunque más juguetona que enfadada. Salieron de la mano, dispuestos a comunicarles la noticia a sus camaradas.**

* * *

Hi! Acabé jejejeje Es que tenía muchas ganas de escribir un Luffy/Nami, no sé por qué, antojos que le dan a una XDDD Así quedó, un final un poco brusco y precipitado, pero a mí me gustan así :P

Kss!


End file.
